Sailor Moon: Sailor Signs
by Pretty Soldier Sailor Scorpio
Summary: [Post Sailor Stars!] A new evil has come to Earth searching for the twelve signs, and Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts have to stop them. Can Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and all eight scouts find the twelve signs before the enemy does? R&R! SD AmG RC LK MA
1. Chapter 1: Mars' Vision

Chapter 1

A female figure blended into the darkness. She was watching her minions working. "They have better be doing a good job," she thought.

"They are, my queen," a man said.

The queen turned around to look at the man. He had dark brown eyes with long blonde hair. "I want those twelve signs for myself so I can rule the universe. They are the keys to what I need, Ari," the queen replied sternly.

"Yes, my queen," he said. "I've a plan to find the first one. I need the assistance of your eleven other generals."

"Come forth, Rus, Gemi, Ancer, Le, Igo, Liba, Corp, Gittari, and Capri," the queen replied. "You will listen on this meeting."

"Yes, your majesty," they said in a union and bowed.

* * *

(Tokyo)

Serena, Amy, Lita, and Mina were walking to Raye's from the bus stop after school. It has been a full year without fighting, and they were closer to graduating. Amy, of course, was head of the class. Lita still enjoyed and had more time to cook. Mina enjoyed getting to know all the hard facts of gossip. Serena was no longer on the barely making the grades; she was making the grades no one thought she could pull off. They weren't high grades or low grades; her grades were average.

"You know," Mina said breaking the silence. "It's been a full year today since we last fought our last battle."

Serena nodded. "Yeah," she said daydreaming. "I know, and hopefully, it'll stay that way. I just want to have a long and peaceful life."

"It's not going to be peaceful when preserving this timeline in the future," Amy said. "And you fall into a deep sleep, Serena."

They all sweat dropped.

"Don't remind us," Mina told Amy.

"At least, Serena," Lita replied, "it's a nice thought."

"Yeah, it was," Serena said back. "Why'd Raye call us anyway?"

"She said that she had a vision," Luna said.

The girls looked up to see Luna on the wall. "Don't tell me we'll have to fight again," Serena replied. "I've had enough of it."

Luna jumped down from the wall. "Serena, you are Sailor Moon," she said. "It's your job as well as the scouts to protect this world."

"I know that, Luna," Serena said. "I figured after Chaos, we'd be done fighting."

"Hey, aren't we getting ahead of ourselves?" Mina replied. "Let's see what Raye's vision was about first."

"You're right," Lita said. "We should see what the vision Raye enfolded."

* * *

A little more than a block away, the other outer scouts stood listening to their conversation with the cat. "Is it what you think it is, Trista?" Michelle asked.

"Yes," Trista replied. "I can't believe I've forgotten about this part of the legend."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Trista," Hotaru replied and sighed. "We couldn't have known in any case, but I have a question."

The three, Amara, Michelle, and Trista looked at Hotaru. "Wouldn't that mean their Luna and Artemis know this part too?" Hotaru asked.

"They would," Trista replied, "but not to the exact I know."

"How is that you know more about this than Luna and Artemis?" Amara asked.

"You forget, Amara," Trista said. "I am the keeper of time. I know more than you think."

"Now that's a scary thought," Michelle teased. "I thought we were going to the temple to explain this to the other scouts."

"We are," Trista said.

* * *

At the temple, Raye sat in front of the fire trying to figure out what her vision told her. She kept seeing signs. "What does it mean?" she asked the fire.

"Having a hard time figuring out your vision?" someone said from behind her.

Raye looked up to see Darien. "More like what it's trying to tell me something," she said. "And why aren't you with Serena?"

"Because we're meeting here," Darien replied.

"We're having a meeting today," Raye said.

"I know. Serena figured I should listen in," he told her.

_Of course, she did_, Raye thought. _It_'_s just one more reason to see him_. "Sure, Darien, you should listen in," Raye said. "Besides you're interested in a lot of things and know a lot about them. We should've urged you here sooner."

"That's what Serena said," Darien told her proudly. "What is it you're trying to figure out?"

"I'll tell it all at once when everyone's here," Raye told him.

Once when everyone got there, Raye explained her vision. "There's something coming," Raye said. "I feel it, and I've dreamed about it. Whenever I ask the fire about my dreams, it keeps giving me these weird symbols."

"What kind of weird symbols?" Luna asked.

"There are twelve of them," Raye said. "At least, I think so. There are two I remember. One is the letter m and it curves with an arrow pointing to the right, and the other is like an ocean current."

Darien thought for a moment. He took and grabbed his book bag. He took out a book and flipped through pages.

"Do you know what we're looking for?" Serena asked Darien.

"I'm not sure," he said and stopped at a page. He pointed to the first sign Raye described. "Is that what you saw?"

"Yes," she said as she took the book from him. "These are all the signs that I saw in my dreams."

"Western Astrology?" Amy said interestingly. "Each sign is ruled by a planet, right?" She looked at Darien for confirmation.

"Well, yes. That's true," Darien said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mina asked.

The doors opened. "Everything," Trista replied. "It's time you know the tale."


	2. Chapter 2: Pluto's Explaination

Chapter 2

"What do you mean, Trista?" Amy asked.

"In the Silver Millennium, each of us had a sibling," Trista replied.

"Except Mercury and Venus," Hotaru inserted helpfully, "they had two siblings."

"How come we don't have any recollection?" Serena asked. "And how come Luna and Artemis haven't told us about them before?"

"You only know what Luna and Artemis have told you," Michelle replied. "And what you remembered on your own is your reflection of your love for Darien, Serena, and for your friends."

"The reason we haven't told you," Artemis replied, "is because we don't remember it either."

"It must have gotten lost in the time warp," Luna said realizing.

"Then why am I having vision of these signs?" Raye wanted to know.

"Queen Serenity only wished that your youngest-"

"Sibyl," Serena said as it came to her and looked over at Trista for confirmation.

Trista nodded. "Yes, that was your sister's name," Trista replied. "Your mother only wanted Sibyl and the other Signs to have a normal life."

"If I'm having these visions," Raye said, "that won't be possible now, will it?"

Trista shook her head. "No, she said. "Our siblings from long ago are in trouble. We need to find them before it's too late." 

"Too late?" Darien questioned. "There's someone evil after them, isn't there?"

"Yes," Trista confessed. "And like Serena, all of you were born knowing a name."

"Or two," Hotaru added.

"Ali, but it's more like Allegra. I sense it's her nickname," Amy said understanding. "And Eleanor."

"But I remember a female and male names," Mina replied.

"Much like with us scouts, Tuxedo Mask is the male," Trista replied. "The signs are like that too."

"Charisma," Mina replied, "and Galen."

"Ivory," Darien replied.

The inner scouts looked at him in a strange way.

"Yes," Trista said remembering. "The prince of Earth had a younger sister. She adored you, Darien."

Darien struggled not to look embarrassed.

Trista smiled at him. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Prince of Earth." She looked at Serena. "Ivory and Sibyl were the best of friends. They were excited about the marriage union of Moon and Earth."

"They would've seen each other more," Darien said.

"No," Trista said then hesitated while about thinking the then young teenage girls and their characteristics. "Not only that. Ivory loved seeing you happy and in love just as Sibyl loved seeing Serena happy and love."

When no more was said on the subject, Raye said, "Alice."

"April," Lita said.

"Haidee," Hotaru replied.

"Isra," Amara continued.

"Shelley," Michelle replied next.

"And Patience," Trista replied.

"Wait!" Mina said. "That's another name I remember." Mina said thinking about it. "Why is that?"

"Galen fell in love with Patience," Trista said harshly.

"There's no need to be harsh, Trista," Mina asked. "I only asked a simple question."

"When we find Galen and Patience, Mina," Trista said. "Make sure Galen stays away from Patience."

"If it's meant to be," Mina stated, "nothing's going to change it. And that's like keeping Darien and Serena apart, and that's impossible. It's not going to work if it's meant to be."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Trista replied. "Well, let's get looking."


	3. Chapter 3: Three for Three

Chapter 3

A fifteen year old girl with long dark red hair and green eyes was focused on walking home.

A tall brunette with liquid blue eyes ran towards her. "Hey, Patience," she replied.

"Shelley," Patience said. "What's up?"

"There's a new Sailor Moon video game at the arcade," Shelley replied. "It's awesome! You've got to check it out!"

Patience sighed not wanting to go, but gave in. "Only for an hour, Shelley," she said, "we've a major math exam tomorrow."

"It'll be fine, Patience," she said. Shelley grabbed Patience's wrist and dragged her to the arcade. Then she dragged her to the game. "Look, Patience, I've got the top score!"

Andrew walked by and heard what Shelley said. "You may now, Shelley, but odds are when Serena finds out about this new game, she'll come running," he said.

"Then you can say adios to the top score," the male said from a few feet away.

Patience sighed as she heard that voice. She didn't particularly care for him. "Did you have to ruin it for her, Galen?" Patience asked when she turned to him.

Galen just smiled sensuously at her. "I just spoke the truth."

"Yeah, you did, but you didn't have to tell her!" Patience replied sharply.

"Whoa!" Shelley said. "Cool your jets, Patience! Galen didn't mean anything by it, did you, Galen?" Shelley gave him a stern look.

"Yeah, Patience, you should try what you name suggests," Galen said and walked away. _Mission accomplish_, he thought smugly.

"Must you let him get under your skin?" Shelley asked her friend. "He lives for that."

"Which is why I stay from this place," Patience replied honestly and with a sigh.

They heard a gasp from behind them. "NO WAY! IT'S THE NEW SAILOR MOON ARCADE GAME!"

Patience and Shelley looked over to see Serena drooling over the arcade game. They looked at each other and grinned.

"Hey, Serena, quit drooling over the game machine and play it," Patience suggested, "or move over and let me have a turn."

"Well, Patience, if you insist," Serena said and popped in a few tokens.

"Hello, girls," Darien said greeting them over by the counter.

They smiled at him. "Hello, Darien," they said greeting him. Both girls had a small crush on him, but they don't poach. He was off-limits, and that was okay with them since they both liked Serena.

Darien looked at both of them. It could be them as he remembered what Trista had told them.

_(Flashback-Hikawa Shrine)_

"_It could be anyone," Trista replied. "Some may know each other, or they may not."_

"_Could they have the same names?" Darien asked._

"_I'm not sure," Trista replied. "It would make it easier for us."_

"_When you say sign," Lita said, "do you mean of Western Astrology?"_

"_Yes," Trista said. "They should all be born of their sign, and like you have their sign invisible on their forehead. Amy, you will be looking for Gemini and Virgo signs._

"_Mina, Taurus and Libra._

"_Darien, Leo._

"_Raye, Aries._

"_Lita, Sagittarius._

"_Hotaru, Capricorn._

"_Amara, Aquarius._

"_Michelle, Pisces._

"_I'll be looking for Scorpio," Trista continued. "And you, Serena, will be looking for Cancer."_

_(End Flashback-Arcade)_

"Hello?" Patience said to Darien. "You in there, Darien?"

Darien shook off the flashback and looked at Patience. "Huh?"

"You okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes," Darien said. "I was just thinking."

"Intense thinking," Patience replied.

"You could say that," Darien said and changed the subject. "So how is school going?"

"Good," Patience replied.

Shelley arched an eye at her friend. "It's better than good, Patience," she replied and then looked over at Darien. "She's topping Amy Anderson's grades from when Amy was in junior high."

"Shelley!" Patience hissed at her friend. "He and Serena are friends with Amy Anderson!"

"Hah!" Serena said excitedly. "Top score!"

"Darn it!" Shelley muttered under her breath. "Second place to Serena once again in the glory of video arcade scores!"

Serena walked to them. "Patience, Amy would like someone like you to top her scores. It's not like she pushes her intelligence in my face. I don't think you would be the type to do that either."

"Well," Patience started, "I do stay at least fifteen chapters ahead."

They all sweat dropped.

"Doesn't Amy stay ten chapters ahead?" Darien asked.

"Yes," Serena said.

"No wonder she gets better grades," Darien replied.

Serena sighed and nodded.

"Talk about being an overachiever," Galen scoffed.

Patience tensed up before she turned around to glare at him. "What's wrong with staying ahead that far?" she challenged.

"Humph!" Galen scoffed again. "Only overconfident overachievers stay that far ahead!"

Darien and Serena looked at the two of them, and then looked at each other. "Is it just me, or does this seem a little too familiar?" Serena asked him.

Then both looked at the two fighting. "Only a lot," Darien confessed to her.

Andrew walked towards Serena and Darien. "Those two at it again?" he asked, sighed, and watched the duel.

"Yup," Shelley replied sipping on the drink she had. "It doesn't look like they'll cease anytime soon."

"Of course, they don't," Andrew said. "Patience and Galen are just as bad as these two-" He gestured to Serena and Darien, "maybe three or four years ago."

Shelley coughed. "What?" she exclaimed. "These two were… were… like Serena and Darien?"

"You don't have to tell her our life story, Andrew," Serena said sharply. Talking about it made her very uncomfortable because it made her think of Beryl and Darien being brainwashed by her.

Darien understanding Serena laid his hand on hers. When Serena looked up into his eyes, she knew he understood was silently telling her that they won't ever have to go through that horrible ordeal again.

"But look how the two of you turned out," Andrew pointed out. "Mark my words, Serena, Patience and Galen will be in a relationship."

"Like that'll ever happen," Shelley muttered. She knew her friend. Patience refuses to be anyway where Galen might be, but then Shelley convinces her to go.

Darien knew what Andrew was saying and agreed. "Serena, we better get to the movies, it's going to start soon," Darien told her.

Serena looked at Darien in the eye. She knew it was a lie, but they invented such excuses so the pair can talk in private. "Sure."

Both Serena and Darien get up and walk to the door. They left the arcade while Galen and Patience still argued. They find an empty alley.

"What is it, Darien?" Serena asked him.

"I have a feeling three of the signs were in the arcade," Darien said thinking about his astrology book.

"What?" Serena asked surprised. "Who?"

"Patience, Shelley, and Galen," Darien said.

"Darien, that's absurd," Serena said.

Darien looked over at her. "Do you even know the meaning of that word, Meatball Head?"

At first, it looked like she wasn't going to give him an answer, but then said, "It's a synonym for weird. Why do you think Patience, Shelley, and Galen are three of the signs?"

"The characteristics," Darien said. "I've had that book for awhile, so I can pretty much tell who is what."

"Really?" Serena asked.

"Serena," Darien said, "don't you think it's also odd that they have the same names?"

"Well, yes," Serena replied. "I did, but we've known them for about year."

"Think about when they had their birthdays," Darien replied.

Serena stopped and thought about it. "Patience had her birthday the end of October," she said and looked over at Darien.

"Scorpio," he said.

"Shelley had her birthday the beginning of March."

"Pisces."

"Galen, I think, had his birthday the first week of May."

"Taurus. That's three for three."


	4. Chapter 4: Four More

Chapter 4

A fifteen year old average height girl with brown hair and blue eyes was working the tables at Crown Fruit Palor when Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina walked in. "Hey, girls," she said smiling. "Grab a table. I'll be with you in just a moment."

"Don't rush anyone, Sibyl," Lita said as the four of them walked to their usual table. "We can wait our turn."

Another girl about the same age as Sibyl walked towards with such grace. She had a long blonde hair. "Hey, girls," she said. "What can I serve you today?"

"Hi, Ivory," Amy said.

"Just the usual," Lita said.

Ivory nodded knowing and remembering what their usual were. She wrote them down. "Is Serena and Darien going to join you?" she asked.

"I think they went by the arcade first," Mina said.

Lita eyes widened. "You know what Serena was doing there, don't you, Mina?" she asked.

Mina shook her head. "No, I didn't," she said, "I don't."

"Andrew told me that the new Sailor Moon arcade game just came in," Lita said. "I bet she went to go check it out."

"You know I thought I saw Shelley dragging Patience to the arcade earlier," Ivory told them. "I also heard from Lizzie who was told by Andrew that Galen's working there now."

They all winced and couldn't help themselves. "There's bound to be some trouble there if Shelley dragged Patience there," another female of about fifteen who tended to look a little masculine said from behind Ivory.

"Isra," Ivory said. "Did you want anything?"

"Just a vanilla milk shake," Isra said.

"Right," Ivory said writing down Isra's order. She walked away from the table.

"You can join us, Isra," Amy said.

"Thank you, Amy," Isra said and sat down. "I also heard Lizzie said that her brother said that's how Serena and Darien fought a lot."

Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina looked at her. "Yeah," Amy said. "They're fights are legendary."

"We heard about them constantly," Raye replied remembering, "even while I was dating him."

"You dated him!" Isra said surprised. "How'd you feel when Serena took him away from you?"

Raye struggled not to look embarrassed while her three friends tried very hard not to laugh. "He was never meant for me," Raye said honestly. "You've seen the way those two are together. They're perfect for each other."

"And Chad's just perfect for you," Mina replied honestly.

"Like how Andrew's just perfect for you," Raye snapped back at Mina.

"You guys," Amy said. "It's no good fighting."

"How is Greg doing anyway, Amy?" Mina asked.

Amy straightened. "He's doing great," she said honestly.

"And it's no good teasing each other," Lita replied.

"How is Ken, Lita?" Raye asked taking Mina's lead.

"Fine," Lita said struggling not to blush.

"Such interesting friendship," Ivory replied.

"Well what do you expect from them?" Sibyl beamed at Ivory. "They've been great friends for the past four years."

"How do you know that?" Ivory asked Sibyl. "You've only met them nearly a year ago."

"Lizzie told me," Sibyl said easily enough. "Andrew's seen how they've become friends. You want to know how, don't you?"

A fourteen year old girl with dark hair and dark eyes simply said, "Serena." She stood behind Sibyl.

Sibyl stiffened. "Jeez, Haidee," she said. "You startled me."

"I'm sorry, Sibyl," Haidee replied. "It was Serena."

"How do you know that?" Sibyl and Ivory wanted to know.

"There are rumors at school," Haidee said, "and I know Molly and Melvin quite well. I've heard the tale of Tuxedo Melvin."

Haidee, Sibyl, and Ivory burst out laughing.

Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina sweat dropped. "Does Darien know that tale?" Mina asked quietly using Haidee's term.

"I don't think so," Lita said. "I think Serena keeps that one quiet. It's a little too embarrassing."

"I think that's good for Melvin's sake," Raye said.

"So do I," Amy said to her friends and thought about the four they've come to know this past years and outlined when she might remember there birthdays. She gasped as she realized.

All eyes turned to Amy. "Is something wrong, Amy?" Lita asked her.

"Um," Amy said. "There's something that I need to tell you, Lita. You, too, Raye, Mina."

"We can leave, Amy," Haidee told her. "We won't listen."

Amy shook her head. "We need to go somewhere in any case," she said as she pushed her friends out the door.

"Hey, Amy," Mina said. "What gives?"

"Not yet," Amy said. "This way." She gestured her head the way she wanted to go. Amy found an empty alleyway.

"I think four of the signs were in there," Amy told them.

The three of them looked at her. "I felt it," Raye admitted. "It's Sibyl, Isra, Ivory, and Haidee."

"Yeah," Amy said. "Does anyone remember there birthdays?"

"Sibyl's birthday is a few days after Serena's," Lita said.

"Cancer," Raye said. "Haidee's birthday is the first of the year."

"Capricorn," Mina said. "Ivory's birthday is the middle of August."

"Leo," Amy said. "And Isra's birthday is late January."

"Aquarius," Lita finished. "They have the same names, don't they?"

Amy nodded.

"So what do we do?" Lita asked.


	5. Chapter 5: Last Remaining Five

Chapter 5

Amara, Hotaru, Michelle, and Trista walked to the park since that was what Hotaru wanted. The rest of the outer scouts didn't like denying her of what she wants. "I met Rini at this park," she told them remembering.

Amara smiled and nodded. "I remember," she said. "It was right around with the Heart Snatchers."

"Yes," Hotaru said. "Sometimes I still miss her."

Michelle looked at Hotaru. "The future isn't that far ahead," she said.

"It'll be even longer until after she's met me," Hotaru said. "We wouldn't want to mess up time, would we?"

Amara, Michelle, and Trista looked at her with some surprise not expecting her to understand time.

"What?" Hotaru asked when she saw the three of them looking at her. "I know more and understand more than any of her think."

"Point taken," Trista replied and looked in one direction to see a tall, athletic female. "Hotaru, is that your friend, Alice?" She pointed to the one that was waving to her.

"Yeah," Hotaru answered and waved back to her friend. She turned back to her guardians. "I know we should be looking for the signs, but I feel compelled to be a normal teenager today."

The three knew what she was asking. Trista being the oldest and most trusted of her guardians said, "Go ahead."

"Thanks, Trista," she said smiling and went off towards her friend.

"Why did you do that?" Amara asked. "She's a Sailor Scout; she should be looking for the Sailor Signs."

"Amara," Michelle replied softly but sternly.

"She should be looking for the Signs just like us," Amara told her.

"Amara," Trista said. "She's the youngest scout."

"Actually," Amara interrupted.

Trista rolled her eyes dramatically at Amara. "Yes, I know Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Mini Mini Moon have her beat considerably," Trista said, "but right now she's a teenager and wants to hang out with friends."

"She's fourteen," Amara argued. "Serena and the others were Sailor Scouts, and God knows Mina longer than them."

Michelle caught the look in Trista's eyes and shook her head. "They had each other," Michelle answered for Trista. "Hotaru right now is the youngest and still yearns to be with her friends and be normal."

"It's good for her," Trista said, "and it's also good for us."

"She's driving you frazzled again, isn't she, Trista?" Amara asked knowing that tone in Trista's voice.

Trista glared at her. "We should get looking," she said without answering her and turned away.

Amara nodded knowing she got her answer.

* * *

(Hotaru and Alice walking through the park)

"Hi, Hotaru," Alice said when Hotaru came to her.

"Hi," Hotaru replied. "Where's everyone?"

"At the other side of the park," she said. "I called you, but there was no answer at your house."

"I was at Hikawa Shrine," Hotaru said. "My guardians wanted to talk to Raye, and they thought I should come with." She didn't really like lying to her friends, but she couldn't tell them she was Sailor Saturn, a Sailor Scout. The truth was that she dragged them there to double check her own sense that there was something coming.

"You know it's not right that they do that to you," Alice said. "Come on the others are waiting for us."

"Who else is meeting up?" Hotaru asked.

"Ali, Eleanor, Charisma, and April," Alice said. "Patience has a major math exam tomorrow, so she's studying. Galen got a job at Crown Game Center, so he's working. Shelley's too busy wrapped up in that new Sailor Moon game at the arcade. Sibyl and Ivory are working at Crown Fruit Parlor today. Isra and Haidee wanted to go meet with them while they are working."

Hotaru arched her eye at her friend. "Galen working at the Game Center?" she asked. "I doubt Patience would ever step into that place again."

"That's Shelley's favorite place, and Patience and Shelley are basically joined at the hip," Alice gossiped. "Patience will put up with him for Shelley's sake, but I can't guarantee that there won't be arguments."

"Good point," Hotaru said as she saw her friends setting up a picnic nearby. "Oh, God! You didn't tell me there was food!"

"When we go to the park, Hotaru, we normally have food," Alice said insistently.

Hotaru saw a fourteen year old girl who was slender in build and average height setting out the blanket. She smiled as she looked at her friend, Allegra or Ali for short. She loved being active, and it was fun to her. "Looks like Ali's setting up," Hotaru replied.

They saw another girl of about fourteen who was slightly taller than Ali fussing with the blanket making sure they didn't have any wrinkles in it. "Looks like Eleanor's being fussy again about wrinkles," Alice said. "Why does she do that?"

Hotaru shrugged. "I've no idea," she said as she spotted another friend with same age as she who was about the same height as Eleanor sitting by a tree reading one of manga. "Charisma's sitting by the tree not helping them," Hotaru complained.

"Yeah," she said, "the manga she's reading is new series."

"Really?" Hotaru asked interested. "What is it?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "She argues that she's fine and let the others have fun."

"Hmm…"

"No words for it myself," Alice said. "Hi, guys!"

"Hey, Alice," a red head asked who had an athletic build say. "I see you found Hotaru."

"Yes, I did, April," Alice said happily enough. "She was with her guardians."

_Oh, my God!_ Hotaru said to herself as she realized something about her friends. She paled a bit.

"Hotaru?" April said concernedly. "Are you okay? You like you've just seen a ghost."

Hotaru shook her head. "No, I'm fine," Hotaru said. "I have to go."

"But you only just got here," April said.

"No, I have to go," Hotaru said again. "I'll be back later. I forgot to do something." She ran the direction where she came to go find her guardians.

"Okay," Alice said. "That was strange."

"I wonder if she's okay," April wondered aloud. "I can go check."

Charisma shook her head. "She'll be fine," she said. "I think there really was something that she needed to do."

"Are you sure?" April asked Charisma.

"Yeah," she said.

* * *

(Hotaru walking through the park alone)

Hotaru spotted Amara, Michelle, and Trista on a bench talking. She ran up them. "I think I've found five them," she said. "I'm pretty sure I know who the rest are too."

"Are you sure?" Trista asked Hotaru.

"Yes," Hotaru answered.

"Who do you think they are?" Amara asked.

"Alice, Ali, Eleanor, Charisma, and April," Hotaru said.

"When are their birthdays?" Michelle asked.

"Alice's birthday is the end of March," Hotaru said.

"Aries," Trista said.

"Ali's birthday is late May," Hotaru continued.

"Gemini," Michelle said.

"Eleanor's is the first of September," Hotaru continued.

"Virgo," Amara replied cautiously.

"Charisma's is middle of October, and April's is middle of November," Hotaru finished.

"Libra and Sagittarius," the three said together.

"That's exactly it, too," Trista replied. "I wonder if the others have had luck."

"So what do we do now?" Hotaru asked Trista. "I can't exactly abandon my friends."

"You won't," Michelle replied. "In fact you should go have that picnic."

Trista looked at Michelle knowing that she had the same plan as she did. "I'll stay here with you, Hotaru," Trista said. "Amara, Michelle, you'll find Serena and the others and see what we've come up with so far."


	6. Chapter 6: Joining Up

Chapter 6

Amara and Michelle hopped into Amara's car, and they sped off. "Where will we find Serena and the others?"

Michelle smiled at Amara. "Well," Michelle said. "We should get to where we think Serena and the others would be."

Amara smiled at Michelle. "And where is that again?" Amara asked.

Michelle looked at her with an amused glint in her eye to see if she was being sarcastic, and she was. "I'll pretend I didn't here that," Michelle replied honestly.

They drove to the Crown Fruit Parlor and keeping a look out for Serena and the others to see if they could have gone someplace.

"Who were the ones that Hotaru thought were the rest of the Sailor Signs?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know," Amara replied. "She'll tell us when we get the rest of the scouts together."

"Unless, of course, Trista has other plans," Michelle said. "She'd want all of them protected, wouldn't she?"

Amara had one eye on the road, and the other eye on Michelle. "Yes, she would," Amara replied gently. "But we don't know this new enemies plan."

"I think I know what else Trista has planned," Michelle told Amara.

Amara looked at Trista nodded. "I figured you would," Amara replied. "It must be the sea."

Michelle laughed at Amara. "That and the mirror told me to sense it," she answered Amara. "Everything will be fine."

"But tomorrow is a school day for the scouts and signs," Amara replied. "How will the scouts do school if they're half asleep? And there aren't even twelve scouts to watch them all, Michelle."

"Just like how they were in the Silver Millennium, Amara," Michelle answered. "Some are brother and sisters."

"Amy and Mina's siblings are siblings in this life?" Amara asked surprised.

"Yes," Michelle answered. "It doesn't seem like it because they are so close in age, but they are."

"Then why aren't they siblings of Amy and Mina?" Amara asked.

"I have no idea," Michelle answered. "I sense because of Trista's answers of the Silver Millennium, she wanted to have them live a normal life."

"Like having a sister or a brother isn't normal," Amara replied. "Serena has Sammy, and that's fine. I don't think Sammy guessed that his sister is Sailor Moon."

"Yeah, but it won't trigger his memory of the Silver Millennium," Michelle replied. "It probably would've triggered Galen, Charisma, Ali, and Eleanor's memory. Trista did say that Queen Serenity wanted them to live a nice and normal life."

Amara nodded when she understood Michelle's answer. "Yes," she said, "I can understand that, but Trista said that's not possible anymore. Will they become Sailor Scouts?"

"We were only told to find them," Michelle replied. "I don't know the answer to that."

Amara gave Michelle a look of disbelief, but she decided to let it go. "But back to my original question," Amara replied. "How will the scouts go to school if they're half asleep?"

"You know we are talking about the Sailor Scout of time; Trista has a plan," Michelle replied.

Amara nodded. "Of course she does," Amara said as she stopped near where Amy, Mina, Raye, and Lita were. "Hey, girls."

"I think we've found four signs," Raye told them.

"Hotaru believes she's found five," Michelle replied.

"What are your four?" Amara asked.

"Isra, Sibyl, Ivory, and Haidee," Amy replied.

Amara gave Amy an odd look. "Did you double check their birthdays?" Amara asked.

"Yes," Raye said. "We did. We're not stupid, and we've known them for over a year, so we should know when there birthdays are."

Amara nodded as she spotted Serena and Darien walking up.

"You guys," Serena replied. "Darien and I've found three scouts."

"Who?" Raye asked quizzically.

"Patience, Galen, and Shelly," Serena answered.

They all sweat dropped. "Trista's not going to like this," Mina said.

"Patience and Galen already fight like how the two of you fought," Raye said looking at Serena and Darien.

Serena and Darien sweat dropped. "Are we going to be teased constantly about that time period?" Serena asked Darien.

"I wouldn't say no," Darien answered.

"That's what I thought," Serena told him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they get into a relationship soon," Mina said. "He's already half way in love with her."

All the females nodded in agreement. They've come to know Patience and Galen for over the past year, and it looked to them that he was more than half way in love with Patience.

"And do we know what happened?" Amara asked. She saw the point Mina made at the shrine earlier, but she's also torn with loyalty towards Trista.

Everyone shook their head no.

"Is it just me you guys?" Serena said thinking about it. "Or did you also feel sisterly or brotherly-" looking at Darien "-towards one that was your sibling?"

They all stopped and thought about it. "Yes," Amara answered thinking of Isra. "I have."

"So have I," Raye said thinking of Alice.

They all nodded when they thought about it they're own siblings from their past life.

"Why is that we never realized that?" Serena asked wondering.

"Probably because we didn't want to sound stupid for feeling like a sister or a brother to them to one another," Michelle answered.

"So the question is," Darien asked. "What's the plan?"

"Obviously," Luna said as she came with Artemis right behind her, "we have to watch them."

"How are suppose to do that?" Mina asked. "We just can't blow off school."

"We have an English Exam tomorrow," Amy said. "So we can't blow off school in any case."

Mina, Lita, and Serena sweat dropped. "Did she have to remind us about the English Exam?" Serena asked.

"Yes," Lita replied.

"That's Amy for you," Mina put in.

"I think Trista has a plan," Michelle replied.

"What happens if the enemy attacks them?" Lita asked.

Raye shook her head. "No," she said. "They won't."

Michelle nodded at Raye. "We still have a couple of days," Michelle agreed, "but not much more."

"Agreed," Raye replied.

"Mina should watch Galen, Patience, and Shelley," Amara said. "And I'll go watch Isra, Sibyl, Ivory, and Haidee."

Michelle looked at Amara. "Are you saving Trista from another outburst like one from this morning?" she asked her.

Amara had glared at Michelle and silently cursing Michelle for knowing her too well. "All I'll say on the matter is if it's meant to be, it's meant to be," Amara replied. "It won't matter if we give them more time."

Michelle nodded agreeing. "Okay," Michelle said. "That's what we should do. Sounds good to you, Serena?"

Serena thought about it for a moment, and then she looked at Mina. "Do you want to watch Galen, Patience, and Shelley?" Serena asked Mina.

"Sure," Mina said with a lot of enthusiasm. _I can gauge the situation between Galen and Patience._

Michelle looked at Mina and recognized that look in her eye. "I know you are the Sailor Scout of Love, Mina," she said. "If it's meant to be, then nothing should interfere."

"I know," Mina said. "I promise not upset anything on that course."

"Good," Amara said. "Well, Serena?"

Serena nodded. "Yes," she said. "So the rest of us are going to the park?"

Michelle nodded. "I can carry three more," she replied.

"What makes you think I'll let you borrow the car?" Amara asked Michelle.

"Because sometimes, Amara, you need to walk it off," Michelle replied, "and it's definitely one of those times."

"You have a point," Amara replied and handed Michelle the keys.

Lita smiled at Michelle always wanting to ride shot gun in Amara's hot convertible. "Ami and Rei will go with you," Lita replied. "Serena can ride with Darien."

All of them nodded at Lita's logic. "Agreed," they all said and went their respectful locations.


	7. Chapter 7: Pluto's Memories

Chapter 7

Trista and Hotaru stood in the park watching Hotaru's friends from a distance only after a few minutes Amara and Michelle left. "You know," Hotaru said. "I sense there's something you aren't telling me and the rest of the Sailor Scouts, Trista."

Trista looked at Hotaru. "I'm surprised you've sensed it before either Raye or Michelle did, Hotaru," Trista said. "There is something."

"It's about Galen and Patience," Hotaru said.

Trista nodded. "There is," she said. "You can't tell anyone. It's said for everyone to have their complete memories, you and the other scouts including the signs, the sign of Taurus and the sign of Scorpio to come to terms."

"Terms," Hotaru asked. "What kind of terms?"

"I can't answer that, Hotaru," Trista said, "because Queen Serenity said it is part of their destiny, and I couldn't reveal much as I would like to."

"So, you're under orders from Serena's mother?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes," Trista answered. "As much as I wouldn't like to, but I am. I'm also scared for Patience, Hotaru."

"You won't tell me what happened, will you?" Hotaru asked Trista.

"No," Trista said as she thought about that fateful day

* * *

_(The Silver Millennium-Time Gate)_

_Patience was hanging out with Sailor Pluto. "I love coming here," she said to her sister._

_Sailor Pluto smiled at her younger sister. "I know, Patience," she said. "How's Galen doing?"_

_Patience squealed with delight thinking of her new found love. "He's great, Trista," Patience said using her sister's given name. "I have to go to Venus to meet his parents."_

_"What about Shelley?" Sailor Pluto asked next._

_"Thick as thieves," Patience said. "She likes seeing me happy just as I like seeing her happy."_

_Sailor Pluto nodded at her sister. "Just be careful," she said, "because I like seeing you happy, but I hate seeing you unhappy. When's your trip to Venus?"_

_"In a few hours," Patience said._

_"Well, you better get going, Patience," Sailor Pluto replied. "Can you tell Sailor Venus I said hi?"_

_Patience nodded. "Sure," she said. "I heard Mom talking to Queen Serenity that something happening on Earth. Do you know anything about that?"_

_Sailor Pluto looked at her sister. "Yes," she said. "I do, but I can't tell you anything. It'll upset the balance of time."_

_Patience smiled at her sister. "That's what I can for a sister who is the Sailor Scout of Time," she teased._

Yeah, Patience, I know. It won't work between the two of you in this lifetime, but it will work in the next lifetime if you give Galen a chance._ "Patience, you better get going," Sailor Pluto told her sister knowing that Galen's going to break her heart on Venus._

_Patience nodded. "Okay," Patience said and used her key to leave._

I know this going to be the last time that I will ever see again you, Patience._ Sailor Pluto sighed. "Patience, before you go," she said walking to her younger sister with such love and hope, "I want to tell you that I love you."_

_Patience brightened. "I love you, too, Trista," she said using her key and she was gone in a flash of red and black lights._

* * *

_(The Silver Millennium-Planet Venus)_

_Patience arrived at Venus. _Oh, boy_, Patience thought as she went to go look for Galen at the Aphrodite Gate near the Venus' Palace Gate, _meeting the parents. Be ready, Patience.

_Then she heard an argument between a mother and a son. "Is that Galen's voice?" Patience asked herself as she walked to the Palace Gates._

_"I'll forbid you to marry that girl, Galen," the gracefully dressed woman told him. "You will not marry this Patience."_

_"But Mother!" Galen argued._

_"Galen," his mother silenced him. "You will not have that girl for a wife. I expect you to break up with her, got it?"_

_"But Mother!" Galen protested._

_"I mean it, Galen!" his mother said. "I sense something about her that's not right." She left her son with a lot of annoyance._

_When she was out of ear shot, Galen saw Patience at the Gate. "Patience," Galen said with tenderness._

_"Why?" Patience said fuming. She would rather be mad than sad. "Galen, I thought you said that your parents would love me."_

_"Patience," he said and walked to Patience. "Something's happened at Earth's Moon; it's being attacked. We haven't heard from my sister, Mina, yet."_

_"Oh, my!" Patience said feeling for him. "Your mother's not taking it very well, is she?"_

_Galen shook his head. "Mom's mad because you're sister has to guard the time gate."_

_"It's not like she picked being the Guardian of Time," Patience said. "Do you think your mom will like me if I try to meet her?"_

_Galen took her hand. "I don't think so, Patience," Galen said. "I'm surprised you got here so fast, I hear there are more reinforcements coming after the attack of the moon."_

_"Are you going to tell me?" Patience pleaded._

_"Everyone who was on the Moon is fighting for their lives," Galen said. "Mother feels it; Queen Mars also senses a new evil along with the evil on the moon. She fears that this new evil will be more powerful than the ones who attacked the moon." Galen drew Patience into his arms. "We'll get through it."_

_Patience let him take her into his arms for comfort. She knew what he told her wasn't an answer._

_"Awe, isn't that sweet?" a voice said. "Young love always is, but you can't always have what you always want."_

_Galen pushed Patience behind her. "Who are you?" Galen asked._

_"Well, young prince of Venus," the voice said. "I can't tell you that because then I'd have to kill you. I really don't want to kill you."_

_"It's you," Galen said. "You're the evil Queen Mars talked of."_

_"Oh, yes," the voice said. "She and her husband were hard to defeat as well as the new sailor scout, Sailor Aries."_

_"Patience?" Galen said. "Can you?"_

_Patience nodded holding sailor pen. "What about you?"_

_"I'm ready," Galen said holding his own sailor pen._

_"Scorpio Sign Power, make-up!"_

_"Taurus Sign Power, make-up!"_

_Sailor Scorpio looked like what the Sailor Scouts had looked like. She had black bow with a red broach on her chest, and the bow on the back was also black as also her skirt and high heels. The red broach was the sign of a scorpion. "I am the fixed sign from across this universe. I am Sailor Scorpio."_

_Sailor Taurus looked like what Tuxedo Mask would wear. His tux jacket, pants, and shoes were blue. His shirt and bow tie were green. He had a sword that held the symbol of Taurus, a bull. "I am the fixed sign that comes from the planet of love. I am Sailor Taurus._

_"Don't forget about me, Scorpio, Taurus," said a female from a distance. She had pink bow with a lavender broach, and the bow on the back was also pink as also her skirt and boots. The lavender broach she wore was the sign of scales. "I am the fairest sign also from the planet of love. I am Sailor Libra."_

_"Three Scouts?" the voice replied shocked._

_"Signs," the all said wearily. "We're here to kick your butt."_

_"That's what the other seven said," the voice said, "and I kicked their butts. Beryl had already killed the other two for me."_

_"How handy that is for you," Sailor Libra replied. "Airy Love Attack!"_

_"Time Fixed Movement," Sailor Scorpio said next._

_First there was a blast of flying hearts near where the voice had come from, and then the hearts flew faster toward the voice. Then the attack all stopped together and disappeared._

_They heard a cackle. "That won't work on me," she said._

_"Taurus Ground Charge!" Sailor Taurus shouted._

_"Time Fixed Movement!" Sailor Scorpio said after him._

_First the ground shook, and then the ground shook faster. The attack once again stopped and disappeared._

_"I am stronger than you think!" the voice said and blasted the attack back at them twice fold. First the ground shook knocking the Sailor Signs on their butts, and then came the flying hearts._

_"Scorpio!" Sailor Taurus replied._

_"On that, Taurus!" she shouted back at him. "That is after I can get back up."_

_"You can't win," she said._

* * *

_(Silver Millennium-Moon Kingdom)_

_Queen Serenity sensed everyone in this solar system. She sensed that three sailor that were left on Venus wouldn't make the fight. She used her Silver Imperial Crystal and gave Luna and Artemis their mission._

_Sailor Pluto came in an instant after she sent Luna and Artemis. "I'm here, Queen Serenity," she said._

_"I'm sorry to make you leave your post, Trista," Queen Serenity said._

_"I know it's important," Pluto replied. "I knew it was going to happen. I am the Sailor Scout of Time. I can't upset the balance of time."_

_"Can you tell me that my daughters are going to be fine in their next life?" Queen Serenity asked._

_"Yes," Sailor Pluto told her. "Both of them fine will be, and Princess Serena will be reunited with Prince Darien."_

_Queen Serenity nodded. "Thank you," she said. "As for the Sailor Signs, I want them to live a normal life as long as possible unless it's absolutely possible for them to become Sailor Signs."_

_"Yes, your majesty," Sailor Pluto as she saw that her queen took her last breath. "For as long as possible."_

* * *

(Present)

"Are you okay, Trista?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "I'm just worried that I'll have to make them give up there normal lives."

Hotaru smiled at Trista. "Fate is a funny thing especially when time is involved."

Trista nodded. "Yes, it is, Hotaru," Trista replied. "I just hope that if the Sailor Signs arise, I just hope they will defeat this new evil with the Sailor Scouts."

"History won't repeat itself," Hotaru told her. "Serena and the others defeated many enemies now. They also have us, the outer scouts, when need be. It won't be repeated; you've seen it yourself."

Trista nodded. "Yes, I know," she said, "but I don't know what will happen if time shifts when it's not suppose to."

"That's a risk we'll have to take," Hotaru said in matter of fact tone.


End file.
